Finding Sherman Part 3
Transcript *(Sun in the sky in the ocean): First day of school! *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): First day of school! Wake up, wake up! Come on! First day of school! *Gru: I don't want to go to schoo. Five more minutes. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Not you, Dad, me. Get up, get up! It's time for school, time for school, time for school, time for school! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa! *Gru: Nemo! *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): First day of school! *Gru: Nemo, don't move. You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it. (Grunts) Alright. Where' the break? You feel a break? Sometimes you can't tell 'cause fluid is rushing to the area. Now, any rushing fluids? Are you woozy? How many stripes do I have? *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): I'm fine. *Gru: Answer the stripe question. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Three. *Gru: No! See? Something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three-- That's all I have? No! See, something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three--that's all I have? Oh, you're okay. How's the lucky fin? *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Lucky. *Gru: Let's see. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Mm, mmm. Mmm! *Gru: Are you sure you wanna go to school this year? 'Cause there's no problem if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Come on, dad. It's time for school. *Gru: Ah-ah-ah! Forgot to brush. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Ohh... *Gru: Do you want this anemone to sting you? *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Yes. *Gru: Brush. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): (Sighs) Okay, I'm done. *Gru: Uh, you missed a spot. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Where? *Gru: There. (Laughing) Right there. And here and here and here! (Laughing) *(Sea anemone) *(Gru Clip) *(Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)) Clip) *(Gru Clip) *(Sea anemone Marlin and Nemo): All right, we're excited. *Gru: First day of school, here we go. We're ready to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what's the one thing we have to remember about the ocean? *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): It's not safe. *Gru: That's my boy. So, first we check to see that the coast is clear. We go out and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time--out and back in. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): And sometimes, if you wanna do it four times-- Dad.. *Gru: All right. Come on, boy. *(Gru Clip) *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Dad, maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a shark! *Gru: I highly doubt that. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Have you ever met a shark? *Gru: No, and I don't plan to. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): How old are sea turtles? *Gru: Sea turtles? I don't know. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Sandy Plankton from next door, he said that sea turtles, said that they live to be about a hundred years old! *Gru: Well, you know what, if I ever meet a sea turtle, I'll ask him. After I'm done talking to the shark, okay? Whoa, whoa, whoa! *(Rhino, Buster Moon riding bike, Bunny car stop in road from "Sing (2016)"): Hold on, hold on, wait to cross. *Gru: Hold my fin, hold my fin. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Dad, you're not gonna freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you? *Gru: Hey, that snail was about to charge. Hmm, I wonder where we're supposed to go. *Werewolf Pups (Hotel Transylvania): Bye, mom! *Wanda (Hotel Transylvania): I'll pick you up after school. *Oscar Peltzer (Summer Camp Island): Come on, you guys. Stop it! Give it back! *Gru: Come on, we'll try over there. *Hugh Neutron: (Laughing) *Gru: Excuse me, is this where we meet his teacher? *Hugh Neutron: Well, look who's out of the anemone. *Gru: Yes. Shocking, I know. *Hugh Neutron: Marty, right? *Gru: Marlin. *Hugh Neutron: Bob. *Eric (The Little Mermaid): Ted. *Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House): Bill. Hey, you're a clownfish. You're funny, right? Hey, tell us a joke. *Eric (The Little Mermaid): Yeah, yeah. Come on, give us a funny one. *Gru: Well, actually, that's a common misconception. Clownfish are no funnier than any other fish. *Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House): Aw, come on, clownie. *Eric (The Little Mermaid): Yeah, do something funny. *Gru: Yeah! All right, I know one joke. Um, there's a mollusk, see? And he walks up to a sea, well he doesn't walk up, he swims up. *(Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) Clip): Well, actually the mollusk isn't *(Eric (The Little Mermaid) Clip): Moving. He's *(Hugh Neutron Clip): In one place and then the sea cucumber *Gru: Well they--I mixed up. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber. None of them were walking, so forget that I-- *Hugh Neutron: Sheldon! Get out of *(Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Clip): Mr. Johansenn's yard, now! *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House): Whoa! *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog): All right, you kids! Ooh! Uuh, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Where, where'd you go? *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Dad, dad...can I go play too? Can I? *Gru: I would feel better if you go play over on the sponge beds. *(Dil Pickles Clip) *Didi Pickles: (Gasps) *Dil Pickles: (Crying) *Gru: That's where I would play *Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea): (Laughing) What's wrong with his fin? *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House): He looks funny! *Jimmy Neutron: Ow! Hey, what'd I do? What'd I do? *Hugh Neutron: Be nice. It's his first time at school. *Gru: He was born with it, kids. We call it his lucky fin. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Dad. *Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea): See this tentacle? It's actually shorter than all my other tentacles but you can't really tell. Especially when I twirl them like this. *Jimmy Neutron: I'm H2O-intolerant. (Sneezes) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House): I'm obnoxious. *Dusty Crophopper: Let's name the zones, the zones, the zones. Let's name the zones of the open sea. *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House): Mr. Ray! Come on, Nemo. *Gru: Whoa, you better stay with me. *Dusty Crophopper: Mesopolagic, bathyal, abyssalpelagic. All the rest are too deep for you and me to see. Huh, I wonder where my class has gone? *Karen's Friends (Frosty the Snowman (1969)): We're under here! *Dusty Crophopper: Oh, there you are. Climb aboard, explorers. *(Arthur and Buster (Arthur (1996) Clip): Oh, knowledge exploring is *(Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)) Clip): Oh so lyrical, when you think thoughts that are empirical. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Dad, you can go now. *Dusty Crophopper: Well, hello. Who is this? *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): I'm Nemo. *Dusty Crophopper: Well, Nemo, all new explorers must answer a science question. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Okay. *Dusty Crophopper: You live in what kind of home? *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): An anemo-none. A nemenem-menome-nememen-nenemone-- *Dusty Crophopper: Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. Welcome aboard, explorers! *Gru: Just so you know, he's got a little fin. I find if he's having trouble swimming, let him take a break. Ten, fifteen... *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Dad, it's time for you to go now. *Dusty Crophopper: Don't worry. We're gonna stay together as a group. Okay, class, optical orbits up front. And remember, we keep our supraesophogeal ganglion to ourselves...that means you, Jimmy. *Benji (Marvelous Musical Mansion) : Aw, man! *Dusty Crophopper: Oh, lifeboat... *Gru: Bye, Nemo! *Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)): Bye, dad! *Gru: Bye, son! *Dusty Crophopper: Wonder! *Gru: Be safe. *Hugh Neutron: Hey, you're doing pretty well for a first timer. *Gru: Well, you can't hold onto them forever, can you? *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House): Yeah, I had a tough time when my oldest went out at the drop off. *Gru: They just gotta grow up--the drop off?! They're going to the drop off?! Wh-what are you, insane?! Why don't we fry 'em up now and serve them with chips!? *Hugh Neutron: Hey, Marty. Calm down. *Gru: Don't tell me to be calm, pony boy! *Hugh Neutron: Pony boy? *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House): You know for a clownfish, he really isn't that funny. *Eric (The Little Mermaid): Pity. Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Finding Nemo Parts